gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Truck
2/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic Truck (3D Universe) Truck (GTA IV & GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- firela }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = FIRETRUCK NO_SMOKING_VEHICLES |modelname = firetruk (All games) firela (GTA SA; Ladder variant) |handlingname = FIRETRUK |textlabelname = FIRETRUK |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV) 10 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_Fireman_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Fire Truck (or Firetruck) is a general purpose firefighting apparatus equipped with a deck-mounted water cannon/deluge gun. The Fire Truck has appeared in every Grand Theft Auto game. It is manufactured by MTL in the HD Universe. Design The Fire Truck is depicted in every appearance as a large truck-based vehicle with a predominantly red paintjob, long chassis and bulky design, evidently to contain firefighting equipment. Being an emergency vehicle, the vehicle has a good top speed, however its weight gives it poor-to-moderate acceleration, and poor handling. In most GTA games, the Fire Truck spawns where large fires or explosions have occurred, or Fire Stations since GTA 2. Fire trucks in the GTA series tend to feature a high-powered deck mounted water cannon that is not only capable of putting out fires that are burning alone or burning pedestrians or cars (especially from GTA III on-wards), but is also equally capable of pushing pedestrians back. In GTA IV, the water cannon can easily push any light vehicles and eventually kill a pedestrian; although this must be done for a prolonged period of time. 2D Universe Grand Theft Auto 1 features two variants of the Fire Truck, with one appearing in Liberty City and Vice City, and the other exclusive to San Andreas; their exact sources of inspiration are unknown, but are generally depicted in the style of typical American fire trucks. The Fire Truck featured in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961, however, assumes a more 1960s European design, likely to be based on a chassis of a British lorry such as a ; the vehicle's design is also adapted into the ICBM. In Grand Theft Auto 2, the Fire Truck is designed in a classical -like appearance, in line with the game's retro-futuristic styling. The game's Fire Truck is also introduced with a functional water cannon that serves as a passive weapon which pushes (human) targets back using a gush of water. A Fire Truck with a mounted flamethrower may also be unlocked by completing the Wang Cars side quest. Like in earlier games, the Fire Truck is too large to be crushed. Like the Tank, one can rotate the water cannon by holding Tab on PC and using the left and right arrow keys to rotate it. Note the player cannot do this while steering, and holding Tab honks the horn, so only the horn honks while going straight. In GTA 2's Residential District it can be found at a fire station near the Mobile RV Park. 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Fire Truck retained the same design, based on a . All versions have almost the same details and paint schemes, with the exception of GTA: Vice City, where its appearance is unique with smaller rear section and what appears to be two lamps facing at either side. This model was not carried on GTA: Vice City Stories and instead, said version reuses details from the Firetrucks in GTA III - GTA Liberty City Stories. Both the GTA Liberty City Stories and the GTA: Vice City Stories have a visible water cannon on the upper side, mounted behind the cab. Fire Trucks in GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories may also be numbered 1 to 6, or unnumbered. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Fire Truck assumes a new model, resembling a KME Renegade. This version appears to have an extended cab and front bumper, as well as a mounted water cannon. A second Fire Truck variant exists, equipped with a non-interactive mid-mount ladder, but lacking a water cannon or functional lights and sirens, and does not allow the player to trigger the fire-fighting side-mission. Unlike the engine variant, the ladder variant does not sustain cosmetic damage except for its breakable headlights. It is also worth noting that the ladder variant is enabled to use the Pay N' Spray, allowing the player to repair the vehicle. The vehicle has no other practical use besides basic transport (However it plays an important role in the final mission of GTA San Andreas). This variation is based on a . ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the MTL "24v Supercharged" Fire Truckserves as the Liberty City Fire Department's standard firefighting apparatus. The overall design of the truck is heavily reminiscent of the , while the front of the Fire Truck has influences from the , particularly 1990-2000 models. While the truck's livery does not resemble the real life FDNY's livery used for the past 20 years, the livery does resemble the livery used on the fleet during the early 90s. Every fire truck is numbered 69 and assumes a color pattern similar to the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition, but with red-colored rims. The Firetruck employs several detailings on its bodywork, including extra lamps on the roof, a ventilation unit on the cabin and partially-exposes hoses on the rear unit. It is also one of the vehicles with arrow-shaped turning lights. The Firetruck is also equipped with a high powered deck-mounted water cannon and a rather unique emergency light positioning, with four red lights on the quarters of the cabin's roof and three white lights; one on the front, between the frontal red lights and two on the rear end. Despite its full functionality, Fire Trucks are not seen responding to emergency situations, except during scripted appearances. Even when dialing 911, the fire department will not extinguish any fires on arrival, and simply drive away shortly after arriving. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The design of the Fire Truck remains similar to its appearance in GTA IV, assuming an identical but lower resolution livery, consisting of a red body and white stripes. The lights on the roof are recolored to orange, but still flash white and red, and the rear mounted flashers have been removed. There doesn't appear to be any equipment inside the rear bed unlike its GTA IV iteration, and other details such as the gauges have been removed. The fire truck also has a unique siren not found on other emergency vehicles. Like previous installments, the roof-mounted pumper can be operated. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Grand Theft Auto V rendition is not much different from the previous game, however, the livery is derived from the , with some influence from the . The Firetruck, being operated by the Los Santos Fire Department, still assumes the design of the Grand Theft Auto IV rendition, but the color pattern has been changed, now with a predominant red color with white stripes at the bottom, while the red color on the rims are no longer present. The truck now employs a an orange/amber LED lightbar on the roof, front flashing lights with red and blue colors and side flashing lights on the cabin of the same orange/amber color, as well as the flashing tail lights when the siren is on. The rear mounted lights have also been removed, and the truck's wheels are no longer red/colorable. The truck also features a front license plate. In the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game, the siren is shared with all other emergency vehicles in the game, however in the enhanced Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game, the Fire Truck has a unique siren and wailer which are slightly deeper in tone. It can also have different air horns, as with other larger trucks. A Fire Truck will be dispatched by the LSFD whenever a fire breaks out. On arrival, four firefighters are found; a driver, passenger, and two rear fighters. A small fire or singular vehicle fire typically resorts in the firefighters using their hand-held extinguishers, and larger fires, such as multiple vehicle fires, resorts in the driver of the vehicle using the on-board hose. NPCs will also use the on board cannon as a weapon against the player (or even other NPCs). Only one or two Fire Trucks can be dispatched at once; if two dispatched fire trucks are in the area, a third will not be dispatched until one of them has been destroyed. Fire Trucks will also be scared if explosions or gunfire occur on their arrival. Current Design Gallery Version Design History Performance 2D Universe Prior to Grand Theft Auto III, the Fire Truck's main virtues are its large size and weight, which make the vehicle resilient to damage and difficult for most other cars to ram off-course. Other common traits of these early renditions are their average speed, and poorer acceleration and cornering. While revealed in game files in GTA 1 and GTA London to be valued at $1,500 and £1,500, respectively, the vehicle cannot be exported as it is too large. 3D Universe The 3D Universe Fire Truck can reach high speeds and has good acceleration, however the resulting lack of traction in such a heavy vehicle makes it susceptible to over-steer and spinning. It also has no ABS brakes, so one cannot turn while braking. Because the Fire Truck is very heavy and has a high top speed the driver has to plan when to brake, otherwise it is easy to crash and possibly get stuck since it is very bulky. Like Police Cars and Ambulances, it is equipped with sirens that make traffic move out of the way (except the ladder variant in San Andreas). Its hose can be used to spray pedestrians, knocking them down. The player can also activate Firefighter missions with the Fire Truck (except with the ladder variant in San Andreas). Fire Trucks also have lots of hitting power. They can send smaller vehicles flying and will make short work of getting through Enforcer barricades. When ramming, it is best that you get the Fire Truck to top speed for maximum hitting power. Most vehicles can be pushed out of the way by the Fire Truck. 3D Universe Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Fire Truck performs very well for a truck of its size. It has moderate acceleration, considering its weight and design, but is acceptable. Its top speed may take a while to reach, but once reached, the truck cannot be stopped easily by other road users; the truck is a rolling battering ram. Its durability is one of the best in the game due to its weight and body style, and isn't too effected by moderate explosions either. Unfortunately, due to this sheer weight, its braking is left to be desired; despite the set-off sound of released pressure revealing the brakes are air brakes (which are better performance-wise), the brakes will squeak when braking from high speeds, which sounds to be more similar to hydraulic braking. Either way, the brakes do not compete well with the high speeds the truck can reach. The vehicle itself performs very well off-road, thanks to its ground clearance and its AWD layout allows it to climb uphills and high slope without having the vehicle to become underpowered and it also allows the vehicle to make turns more easily. However, rollovers are likely an issue, as turning too fast will simply roll over onto its side, most notably when an obstacle is present or due to the terrain's inclination. The water cannon is once again functional, and is apparently seen as a deadly weapon by the LCPD, as using it against police and civilians is one of the fastest non-lethal ways to gain a six-star wanted level without killing anyone. The water cannon can easily push any vehicle (except heavy vehicles), and sometimes the driver will brake, and then either ram the truck, or get out and attempt to pull the player out of the truck. The driver cannot make use of weapons while driving the vehicle, as the water cannon assumes the same controls. The Firetruck is stated to be powered by a Supercharged 24-Valved (erroneously stated as a V24) engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all wheel drive layout. GTA IV Overview |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Fire truck has had a major overhaul in performance. It now performs better in many areas. The truck has a better acceleration rate, due to what sounds to be a more powerful, higher revving engine, and a low-geared setup. The truck's handling is now more responsive, and can turn much easier, and the brakes are more effective than the last appearance. Unfortunately, the truck seems lighter, meaning it does not ram vehicles out of the way as easily as it did in GTA IV, aside from the fact that it cannot reach higher speeds than before, though on the plus side, it is more controllable in terms of acceleration and handling, mostly because of the simplistic drivetrain. Again, the Firetruck is stated to be powered by a Supercharged 24-Valved engine, this time coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. When summoned by the player, or spawned in response to an explosion or fire, several firefighters will ride on the rear platform of the fire truck and get off to fight the fire, along with the driver. Again, the player can use the Firetruck's water cannon. If the police see the player "attacking" cars or people with the water cannon, a one-star wanted level is given, and if the player hits the police cars with the hose, two wanted stars are given. Civilians hit by the water cannon may also turn hostile and attack the player. Because of the game's physics, the water cannon may be much deadlier than in GTA IV, as the character will constantly get hurt in the process. It can also be used to clean away fuel. Although the player still cannot make use of weapons while driving the vehicle, the action button that normally changes weapons now gives the water cannon a unique tracking functionality; by holding it, the water cannon tracks nearby vehicles (occupied or not) within a small radius (more or less 15m) without having to move the camera. This seems to work on a 90 degree coverage, relative to the vehicle's front (meaning any vehicle past the 45 degrees from a side will be simply ignored). GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = FireTruck-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery 2D Universe FireTruck-GTA1-SanAndreas.png|A San Andreas Fire Truck in Grand Theft Auto 1. FireTruck-GTA2-Larabie.png|Ray Larabie's early design of the Fire Truck in GTA 2, lacking a water cannon. 3D Universe fireTruck-GTAIII-front.jpg|An earlier iteration of the Fire Truck in GTA III prior to the game's release. FireTruck-GTASA-ladder-front.jpg|Ladder-truck variant FDSA Fire Truck in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). FireTruck1-GTASA-WaterCannon.jpg|A fire truck firing the water cannon. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' FireTruck-GTACW.png|The Fire Truck in the PlayStation Portable version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. FireTruck-GTAIV-Badges.png|Badges of the GTA IV Fire Truck. FireTruck-GTAIV-Decals.png|Decals of the GTA IV Fire Truck. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' FireTruck-GTAV-Livery.png|'Fire Truck' livery in GTA V. FireTruck-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Fire Truck on the Rockstar Games Social Club. FireTruck-Front-GTAV.png|A Fire Truck in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) FireTruck-GTAV-front-Lights.png|A Fire Truck with lights and sirens activated. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Firetruck-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Fire Truck on Warstock Cache & Carry. Prominent Appearances in Missions Firefighter Side-Mission The Firefighter side-mission can be toggled on or off from within a Fire Truck in all GTA games between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories, as well as GTA Chinatown Wars. The mission requires the player to find and extinguish burning vehicles within a time limit. 2D Universe * In Grand Theft Auto 1, the second version of the Fire Truck appears in mission Tequila Slammer - Phone 8: Mission 1, in which El Burro needs some props for his friend's movie. * In Grand Theft Auto 2, the mission Fire Truck Fun! requires the player to mount a firetruck with a flamethrower in order to kill 30 Rednecks. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Import/Export - The Fire Truck is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The ladder variant of the Fire Truck is prominently featured during the second half of the mission "End of the Line", during which it is bulletproof, fireproof, explosion-proof and even damage-proof (much like the Feltzer pursuing the Fire Truck); it also has heavy handling, but loses its special properties when the player fails to catch Sweet after he climbs onto its ladder and falls. In the mission, the fire truck is used by Frank Tenpenny. During the mission, the special ladder Fire Truck is locked, although it is possible to drive close enough to the vehicle and attempt to hijack it. A drive-able ladder truck occasionally spawns at the fire station a block south of the Doherty garage, but it is unable to start the Firefighter mission due to the fact it lacks a water cannon and even the siren. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *In the mission "L.C. Confidential", a Firetruck, along with a FBI Cruiser, a Securicar and three Police cars can be found in a crime scene on an overpass of Newport. *In the mission "Karmageddon", the player is required to drive a Fire Truck causing as much havoc as possible then destroy the Fire Truck. After the mission the Karmageddon side-mission is available by hoping inside the left Fire Truck at the Belleville Park Station, Staunton Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *In the mission, "Hose the Hoes" the player is required to steal a Firetruck and save girls from a burning building using the water cannon to extinguish the flames. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In the mission "Rigged to Blow", a Fire Truck will respond to the explosion and arrive at the scene of disaster; this is the only time the FDLC respond to a fire in GTA IV. ''Episodes from Liberty City'' *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a Club Management mission requires the player to get a Fire Truck from Northwood and scare off the paparazzi from Maisonette 9. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, many Fire Trucks can be seen in the mission Dropping In, while Luis has landed with the parachute on the truck at the end of the mission, several Fire Trucks can be seen driving away. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *In the mission Jackin' Chan, the player is required to steal a firetruck and use it to extinguish burning vehicles in order to save Chan from kidnappers. *Natural Burn Killer always features the Fire Truck, in which Huang must disable/destroy to prevent it from exterminating the flames. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A fire crew approach on the FIB building heist requires the player to attain a fire truck by either stealing one from a fire station, or dialing the Emergency Services to receive one. In the actual heist, the crew dress as firefighters and drive the fire truck to the building after the explosion, and after retrieving the target, they leave. The protagonist is required to destroy the Fire Truck afterwards. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in the mission Repo - Burn Rate, where it must be used to extinguish car fires in Terminal. Locations In every game (excluding the PlayStation version of Grand Theft Auto 1, and all versions of Grand Theft Auto IV), players starting a fire will see the fire department send a Fire Truck to put it out. The Fire Truck also spawns predominantly at fire stations, including: ''Grand Theft Auto III'', Advance and Liberty City Stories *Fire station in Harwood, Portland Island, Liberty City. *2 Fire Trucks spawn at the fire station in Belleville Park, Staunton Island, Liberty City. One triggers the Firefighter side-mission and the other triggers the Karmaggedon side-mission (GTA LCS only). *Fire station in Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City. *Often spawns at Fort Staunton after completing 'Bringing the House Down' (GTA Liberty City Stories only). ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and Vice City Stories *Fire station in Downtown, Vice City. *Fire station in Escobar International Airport, Vice City (GTA Vice City Stories only). ''Grand Theft Auto: GTA San Andreas'' *Fire station in Commerce, Los Santos. *Fire station in Doherty, San Fierro (Occasionally the ladder variant will spawn here). *Fire station between Redsands East and Redsands West, Las Venturas. *Can be found with full immune in the mission End of the Line (Ladder Variant). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Can be called by calling 911, then dialing 3. *Can be found at or outside the following fire stations: **Berchem Fire Station **Tudor Fire Station (up to 5) **Northwood Fire Station **Fishmarket South Fire Station *A Fire Truck can be obtained after the mission Rigged to Blow, when one responds to the fire. *The player can get one in the mission I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle by killing Frank Garone before passing the emergency area. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Dialing 911 for a fire truck, much like in GTA IV. *Can be found at or outside the following fire stations: **Paleto Bay Fire Station **Davis Fire Station (up to 2) **Rockford Hills Fire Station (up to 2) **El Burro Heights Fire Station (up to 2) **Fort Zancudo Fire Station (up to 4) *Can be seen pulling up towards the Los Santos International Airport Fire Station. *Can be found parked across the road from the rear of the South Los Santos Medical Center. *Will attend incidents of vehicle explosions and fires if a wanted level isn't in place. (In Director Mode, they always arrive in such circumstances if wanted levels are disabled.) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Enhanced version *After The Diamond Casino Heist update, the Fire Truck can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,295,000, or for $2,471,250 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as Leader. The vehicle will be available from Pegasus Lifestyle Management. Trivia General *The "69" on the Firetruck's side is a pun to the sexual position "69". *Firetrucks from Grand Theft Auto III to Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories have the phrase "Putting out since 1872" written on the doors of the cab. This is another one of Rockstar's sex jokes/references. *Similar to many MTL vehicles, the badges on the Firetrucks in GTA IV and V'' incorrectly refer to the engine as a "V24", where it actually means "24 valved", which is supposed to be written as "24v". *In the 3D Universe, spraying police officers with water using the hose will not give you a wanted level, they will just get up and keep walking as if nothing happened. **Pedestrians will ignore getting sprayed too, they will not run away in fear or get angry at you after you sprayed them. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *The roof-mounted cannon is able to put out fires on vehicles before they explode. *The water cannon can be sprayed toward the rear of the Firetruck for an impromptu speed boost, though this could result in a collision with traffic or pedestrians. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *There is a FDLC badge behind the front doors with a support ribbon to show support since the 9/11 attacks. *Hitting an occupied Firetruck with an unarmed melee attack, including while riding a motorcycle in Grand Theft Auto Online, will cause the firemen onboard to go aggro on the player. Before dismounting to fight, the driver will attack with the water cannon while the passengers proceed to curse at and flip the player off. *Sometimes, spraying pedestrians or their vehicles with the onboard water cannon will cause them to go aggro towards and chase the player. Continually doing this will result in a wanted level as will spraying law enforcement or military pedestrians/vehicles directly. References Navigation }}de:Feuerwehrwagen es:Camión de bomberos fr:Camion de pompiers nl:Fire Truck pl:Wóz strażacki pt:Caminhão de Bombeiros Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:Trucks Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by MTL